A Real Dad Father Walker Part Nine
by girlmoustakis
Summary: Father Walker comes back to help his tenyear son deal with the truth about his birth. Is he a ghost or an angel? You decide.


**A REAL DAD**

FATHER WALKER

BY

HENRIETTE MOUSTAKIS

TEASER

FADE IN:

INT. ROBINSON LIVING ROOM. DAY

It has been seven years since Father John Walker has died. Mary and Paul Robinson now have four children. All are present. JOHN ROBINSON is now ten. His sister, PAULA ROBINSON, is seven. Newly arrived are their twins brother and sister. They will have no names at this moment. MARY ROBINSON and her husband PAUL ROBINSON are showing the twins to WALTER and GRACE WALKER. The Walkers are eyeing the twins.

PAUL ROBINSON

Aren't they the cutest babies you've ever seen?

WALTER WALKER

Leave it to you, Paul, to out due yourself.

MARY ROBINSON

I believe it takes two.

GRACE WALKER

And now there are four Robinson children.

(to Paula and John)

Kids, come here and say hello to your new family members.

The two walk over to the crowd. Paula and John have the same olive complexion as Mary, but John does not look like Paul. He has emerald green eyes. The twins and Paula have brown.

GRACE WALKER

What do you think, kids? Aren't they just adorable?

WALTER WALKER

You were adorable once.

(rubs Johns face)

Now you two are so grown up. Pretty soon you'll have your own.

MARY ROBINSON

Don't rush them, Walter. They're still in grade school.

WALTER WALKER

They won't be for long.

(looks at Paula)

Well, we know what the twins will look like at their age. All you have to do is look at Paula.

The Walkers go back to the babies. John walks away. Paula follows. He is annoyed.

JOHN ROBINSON

(to Paula)

Get lost.

PAULA ROBINSON

Are you mad at me?

JOHN ROBINSON

You bug me. I want to be alone.

PAULA ROBINSON

Why? You should be happy. Mom and Dad are.

JOHN ROBINSON

You wouldn't understand.

PAULA ROBINSON

Yes, I will. Tell me.

JOHN ROBINSON

You look like the babies. I don't.

PAULA ROBINSON

So?

JOHN ROBINSON

I have green eyes.

PAULA ROBINSON

So?

JOHN ROBINSON

Mom and Dad don't.

PAULA ROBINSON

Should they?

JOHN ROBINSON

You haven't had that talk yet, have you?

PAULA ROBINSON

What talk?

JOHN ROBINSON

Never mind. Go play with your dolls. I want to be alone.

He walks away. Paula walks off to her room. He goes to a mirror and looks at his reflection. He is the splitting image of Father John Walker with an olive complexion and green eyes. He looks back at the crowd.

JOHN ROBINSON

(under his breath)

I'm not stupid. I know the truth.

(looks at mirror)

Who is my real dad?

He walks off into his room.

FADE OUT:

END OF TEASER

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

INT. BABIES ROOM. NIGHT.

Mary is leaning over the two cribs. A twin lies in each one. She smiles at them. John comes to the door and looks at her. She turns and smiles.

MARY ROBINSON

Where have you been all day?

JOHN ROBINSON

My room.

MARY ROBINSON

You've become a real homebody. Are you mad at us?

JOHN ROBINSON

Kinda.

MARY ROBINSON

Because you have a new brother and sister?

JOHN ROBINSON

Because they look like Paula.

MARY ROBINSON

Is that bad?

JOHN ROBINSON

They don't look like me. They all look like you and dad. I look like you but not him.

MARY ROBINSON

(getting worried)

What brought this on?

JOHN ROBINSON

I'm not dad's kid, am I? Who's my real father?

Mary's face goes pale. She walks up to him.

MARY ROBINSON

Your real dad is Paul Robinson.

JOHN ROBINSON

He didn't make me. Who did?

MARY ROBINSON

(rubbing his face)

God did.

JOHN ROBINSON

Did God give me his DNA? I know about babies and how they're made. I learned it at school. Dad didn't make me.

She moves away.

MARY ROBINSON

This discussion is closed. Go back to your room.

JOHN ROBINSON

I'm right, aren't I?

MARY ROBINSON

Go to your room.

JOHN ROBINSON

I know I'm right. You only say that when I am.

He leaves. She turns to the twins and looks down. She touches one.

MARY ROBINSON

It had to happen now.

(looks up)

God, he's too young to know. Please tell me what to do.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. ROBINSON LIVING ROOM. NIGHT -- LATER

Paula is drawing as Mary is folding some towels. Mary is very concerned. Paul enters. Mary sees him.

PAUL ROBINSON

How are my girls today?

MARY ROBINSON

We've been busy. We just did our last trip of laundry.

(keeps folding)

I've forgotten how much laundry babies make.

PAUL ROBINSON

At least you had help.

(looking at Paula)

Right, cupcake?

PAULA ROBINSON

Right dad.

(to Mary)

Something wrong?

MARY ROBINSON

We have a problem. Paula, go to your room now.

PAULA ROBINSON

Why?

MARY ROBINSON

Please go.

She leaves and Paul sits down.

PAUL ROBINSON

Is it the twins?

MARY ROBINSON

It's John. He knows.

PAUL ROBINSON

How? Who told him?

MARY ROBINSON

His green eyes did. I guess he made the connection with the twins. It's too early.

PAUL ROBINSON

We'll have to stall.

MARY ROBINSON

We can't. He figured it out. He'll want to know who his father is.

PAUL ROBINSON

We can't tell him. We promised to wait till he's fourteen.

MARY ROBINSON

We can't. He'll just keep asking till we tell him. It's a worse case scenario.

PAUL ROBINSON

I'll call Walter and Grace.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

EXT. ELIZABETH CEMETERY. DAY

Two cars drive up. One car belongs to the Robinson's' and the other the Walkers'. Walter and Grace get out while Mary, Paul and John get out of their car.

JOHN ROBINSON

What are we doing here?

PAUL ROBINSON

There's something we have to show you.

JOHN ROBINSON

In a graveyard?

PAUL ROBINSON

Just come with us.

The group go to a series of four graves. Two names are Kowalski and the others are Andrews and Father John Walker. The group stops. Walter and Grace look at the grave. John notices.

JOHN ROBINSON

He's got the same name as you, grandpa?

WALTER WALKER

He's my son.

JOHN ROBINSON

Your son was a priest?

WALTER WALKER

A very good priest. He died seven years ago from cancer.

JOHN ROBINSON

What has that to do with me?

WALTER WALKER

Paul read him the letter.

Paul pulls out a letter and opens it for the first time. He gives the pictures to Mary.

PAUL ROBINSON

Your father wanted us to read you this letter.

JOHN ROBINSON

My father?

PAUL ROBINSON

You already figured out it wasn't me. It's time you knew the truth.

Walter puts his arm around Grace's shoulders. She is crying.

JOHN ROBINSON

Why is grandma crying?

PAUL ROBINSON

You'll find out in this letter.

(reading)

Dear John: If you are hearing this letter this means you must be fourteen. I have asked your father to bring you to my grave so you could see where I was. I am that priest that is before you.

JOHN ROBINSON

A priest?

PAUL ROBINSON

Your mother and I were friends for many years before we became a couple. You are a child born of love, not corruption. I loved your mother very much. I wanted her to be my wife. I wanted to be your father. I couldn't because of what I was. I chose a life that didn't allow both. That is probably why your mother never told me of your existence. Please don't hate her for what happened. She's a good woman. We tried very hard just to be friends and we would have succeeded if it weren't for my illness. I realized my mortality and let love win.

JOHN ROBINSON

Man, this is really gross. How could you mom?

MARY ROBINSON

Listen to the letter.

PAUL ROBINSON

I have enclosed two pictures so you know what I look like.

Mary gives John the pictures.

PAUL ROBINSON

One is when I am a priest and the other is taken when I was a member of a band. I played saxophone. That's me in the white jacket. I gave you the saxophone before I died. I guess I was hoping you would play it one day. It's the only part of me I could give you with no questions asked.

John looks at Walter and Grace.

JOHN ROBINSON

You really are my grandparents? Why didn't you tell me?

WALTER WALKER

Your father wanted us to wait.

GRACE WALKER

We stayed a part of your life as much as we could. We wanted to tell you. It got harder over the years. You looked just like your dad.

WALTER WALKER

The splitting image.

PAUL ROBINSON

John, I know that you are a fine boy and a credit to your parents. They are fine people. Love them. Respect them. But most of all, treat them as your real parents, especially your father. He loves you very much, almost as much as I do. I wish I could be there for you but cancer took me away at an early age. I never saw your first steps or heard your first word. I will never see you finish high school or send you off to your senior prom. I will never see you marry or hold my grandchildren. He will. Love him and give him the respect he deserves. Your father is a wonderful man. He is more of a father than I could ever be. Do me proud son. I have high hopes for you. I know you will fulfill them. Your loving father, John Walker.

Paul closes the letter. The Walkers' are in tears. Walter holds Grace. John looks at the pictures. He is numb. He looks at Mary and hands Paul the pictures.

JOHN ROBINSON

No. I will not accept this. This can't be true. My father is NOT a priest. There has to be a mistake.

MARY ROBINSON

It's not a mistake.

JOHN ROBINSON

Then my mother is a tramp!

He starts to run off. Paul grabs his arm.

PAUL ROBINSON

You apologize to your mother.

JOHN ROBINSON

That slut is not my mother!

PAUL ROBINSON

Yes she is. Now apologize.

JOHN ROBINSON

And you're not my father. You have no right grabbing me.

He pulls away as Walter grabs his arm.

WALTER WALKER

But I'm your grandfather and I have every right. You apologize, young man.

JOHN ROBINSON

Over my father's dead body.

He storms off. Grace is in tears. Mary is numb. Walter turns to Mary.

WALTER WALKER

He'll get over it and he WILL apologize. I promise you that. That boy owes you, BOTH of you.

MARY ROBINSON

(looking at grave)

I don't remember his voice.

PAUL ROBINSON

Whose voice?

MARY ROBINSON

John's? Here we are fighting over a man whose voice I can't even remember. He's a stranger to me. I told him that every time I saw my son's face I saw his. He told me to forget his and see only my son. I did that. And now I don't remember his voice. I don't even remember his face.

She walks off and sits on a bench. Grace joins her.

GRACE WALKER

Mary, we feel the same way. John was always a mystery to us. We made plenty of mistakes. That's why we're very careful with your John.

MARY ROBINSON

You've done a good job, better than me.

GRACE WALKER

You're his mother. He'll come back. Just give him time.

Walter walks over.

WALTER WALKER

Right now he's angry and very confused. We bring him to a stranger's grave and tell him that stranger is his father.

GRACE WALKER

That would confuse anyone.

WALTER WALKER

And his age didn't help much. John knew what he was doing.

GRACE WALKER

He was always very smart when it came to people.

WALTER WALKER

It's what made him a good priest. Give John some time. He'll get used to it.

MARY ROBINSON

Where is he now?

PAUL ROBINSON

By the car. He won't go far.

MARY ROBINSON

He has nowhere to go.

PAUL ROBINSON

Let's go to him. Walter, Grace, I know you'll want some private time with your son.

Mary and Paul go to the car. Walter and Grace go to the grave.

WALTER WALKER

Well son, we gave it the old college try. We tried to wait till he was older but we couldn't. He's just as smart and observant as you were. I don't have to tell you it didn't go well. But don't you worry. We'll fix everything.

GRACE WALKER

We'll make it right, just like you wanted.

WALTER WALKER

We miss you son. I wish we would have had more time. It doesn't seem right that a child should die before his parents.

GRACE WALKER

Thank you for leaving us John. We had a second chance and, except for today, it's works. He feels really loved.

WALTER WALKER

Wherever you are son, we love you and miss you very much. There isn't a day we don't think of you. It brings us great joy to see your son's face. Good bye John.

(to Grace)

Let's go dear.

The two walk to their car. The three are just standing there.

WALTER WALKER

We're done. You can go now.

PAUL ROBINSON

We'll come back before we leave. Let's go to our cabins.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

EXT. LAKE ELIZABETH. DAY. -- LATER

The cars approach the lake. Before them are three cabins. One is a two-bedroom and the others are one bedroom. The one in the distance is Father Bernard's cabin, known as the Catholic cabin. All are unoccupied. The five get out. Paul and Mary go the large cabin while Walter and Grace go to a smaller one. John comes out and watches them as they both look at the third cabin. All have a look of sorrow in their eyes. John notices.

JOHN ROBINSON

What's with the look?

PAUL ROBINSON

What look?

JOHN ROBINSON

All of you keep looking at that small cabin. Why?

WALTER WALKER

It's where your father died. Your parents brought you here when you were three years old. He wanted to see you.

GRACE WALKER

He died holding your hand.

JOHN ROBINSON

Yuck! That's gross. You just HAD to tell me.

PAUL ROBINSON

It was beautiful John. His last words were "I love you." And he did.

JOHN ROBINSON

But he croaked holding my hand. You know how that makes me feel?

WALTER WALKER

We realize this is alot to take in.

JOHN ROBINSON

I'll say. First you tell me my dad was a priest and he's dead. And now you tell me I touched a corpse?

PAUL ROBINSON

John, that's our cabin. Why don't you meet us at the door?

JOHN ROBINSON

Can't we just go home and forget all this ever happened?

PAUL ROBINSON

You wanted to know the truth. Now you do.

JOHN ROBINSON

Do me a favor? Don't tell me anymore.

He goes to the porch. Walter walks up to Paul.

WALTER WALKER

He's not taking this very well. If you and Mary need help, we're right next door.

MARY ROBINSON

We'll take care of it. John is our son.

GRACE WALKER

And our grandson. Don't be afraid to call us.

Walter and Grace walk to their cabin. Paul and Mary look at the Catholic cabin. Paul puts his arm around her shoulders.

PAUL ROBINSON

It's hard to believe it's been seven years. I feel like it was yesterday.

MARY ROBINSON

So do I. Johnny was so naive then. All he wanted to do was play with the dog. What was his name?

PAUL ROBINSON

John called him Hobo. Let's go inside. John's becoming impatient.

Paul and Mary go up the stairs and meet John. They enter. Walter and Grace enter theirs. A light goes on in the unoccupied Catholic cabin. The shape of a man is seen behind a shade.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

INT. ROBINSON CABIN. DAY. -- CONTINUOUS

The Robinsons' enter the cabin. It is clean and very pleasant. The parents are pleased. John is not.

PAUL ROBINSON

Hey, this is nice.

MARY ROBINSON

I'm impressed. Joe does a good job.

PAUL ROBINSON

What do you think John?

JOHN ROBINSON

I want to go home.

PAUL ROBINSON

We can't. We rented the cabin for a couple of days. You might as well enjoy it.

JOHN ROBINSON

Where's my room?

PAUL ROBINSON

Pick one. They're the same size.

John puts down his bags and picks up his saxophone.

JOHN ROBINSON

I don't care. I want to go out.

MARY ROBINSON

What about your bags?

JOHN ROBINSON

I'll do them later. I need some air.

PAUL ROBINSON

Don't go far. Stay by the lake so we can see you.

JOHN ROBINSON

Yeah, yeah.

He leaves. Paul turns to Mary.

PAUL ROBINSON

Its times like this I wish I had a time machine.

MARY ROBINSON

That makes two of us.

CUT TO:

SCENE SIX

EXT. LAKE ELIZABETH. DAY. -- CONTINUOUS

John walks over to the pier and sits down. He puts his saxophone to his lips and starts to play. The light in the Catholic cabin turns off. John's playing becomes wild and uncontrolled. He stops, stands, grabs the saxophone to throw it into the lake when a mangy mutt comes by and knocks him down. John falls on the pier and the saxophone falls by him, missing the edge by a few inches. John gets up and grabs the saxophone as a man walks up. He is tall with long hair and a long beard and is wearing sunglasses. He looks like a reject from ZZ Top. He is name is JEAN-LUC MARCHER.

JEAN-LUC

I hope my dog didn't scare you. He got away from me. He just loves chasing rabbits.

JOHN ROBINSON

He's your dog?

Jean-Luc sits down and pets the dog.

JEAN-LUC

He sure is. He's my best friend. He didn't hurt you?

JOHN ROBINSON

(rubbing his backside)

Only my pride.

JEAN-LUC

I heard you playing from my cabin. You're not bad, though I'm not sure of the last part. What was that?

JOHN ROBINSON

Anger.

JEAN-LUC

Looks like you were going to throw this

(looks at saxophone)

Into the lake.

JOHN ROBINSON

I was. It belonged to my father. He gave it to me.

JEAN-LUC

May I see it?

JOHN ROBINSON

Sure.

He hands him the saxophone and Jean-Luc examines it.

JEAN-LUC

That's a fine looking instrument. Looks like you took care of it. I would hate to see it rust to death in the lake.

JOHN ROBINSON

I would have gone after it.

JEAN-LUC

Then it's good my dog stopped you.

He gives him back the saxophone. John looks at the dog. The dog is old, blind in one eye and has approaching arthritis.

JOHN ROBINSON

What's his name?

JEAN-LUC

(petting dog)

Hobo.

JOHN ROBINSON

He looks it. How old is he?

JEAN-LUC

Very old. I've had him for ten years. I got him at the pound. He was the next to go. I saved his life.

JOHN ROBINSON

(petting dog)

Looks like he's been through the war.

JEAN-LUC

He fits his name. What's yours?

JOHN ROBINSON

My what?

JEAN-LUC

Name?

JOHN ROBINSON

I shouldn't tell you. My dad told me never to talk to strangers.

JEAN-LUC

The one that gave you the sax?

JOHN ROBINSON

No, my stepdad. My real dad is dead. I found out this morning.

JEAN-LUC

That's why you look like you've lost your best friend.

JOHN ROBINSON

Long story.

JEAN-LUC

So, what is your name, Mr. stepson?

JOHN ROBINSON

John Robinson and before you say anything, I know about "Lost in Space". It was a stupid show. At least my name isn't Will. I can just imagine the robot jokes.

JEAN-LUC

I don't know. I liked it.

JOHN ROBINSON

What's your name?

JEAN-LUC

I don't think you can say it. It's French. It's Jean-Luc Marcher. The last name ends with an "A" sound.

JOHN ROBINSON

Like Captain Picard from Star Trek?

JEAN-LUC

Yeah, like him.

JOHN ROBINSON

So what do your friends call you?

JEAN-LUC

Jean-Luc, but I'll let you call me Captain. It's easier to remember.

(offers hand)

Mr. Robinson, I'm the Captain.

They shake.

JEAN-LUC

Welcome to the Enterprise. You know I'm beginning to see a sci-fi theme here.

JOHN ROBINSON

Guess so. Where's your cabin?

JEAN-LUC

Next to yours. I saw you leaving it a few minutes ago.

(points)

It's that small one over there.

John looks and frowns.

JOHN ROBINSON

The Catholic cabin?

JEAN-LUC

It's been called that. You don't look pleased. Is something wrong with it?

JOHN ROBINSON

My dad died there. It isn't haunted, is it?

JEAN-LUC

I haven't seen any ghosts if that's what you mean. Should I?

JOHN ROBINSON

I guess not. It's only a building.

JEAN-LUC

You know, getting back to "Lost in Space", I really liked that show.

JOHN ROBINSON

I hated it.

JEAN-LUC

Did you ever see the third and last season?

JOHN ROBINSON

No, why?

JEAN-LUC

That was the season they had either the best or the worst shows. The worse one, and MY personal favorite, was the "Great Vegetable Rebellion". In it the Robinsons' land on a planet where they all became over-sized vegetables. Dr. Smith became a broccoli. I really liked that show and never miss it.

JOHN ROBINSON

(smiling)

You need to get a life.

JEAN-LUC

There! I saw you smile. I knew there was a smile in you.

JOHN ROBINSON

You planned it, didn't you?

JEAN-LUC

You know me already.

JOHN ROBINSON

And all that talk about "Lost in Space" wasn't real?

JEAN-LUC

Oh, the show was real, and how I feel about it. You want to tell the Captain why you're so upset and why you wanted to throw this wonderful instrument into the lake?

JOHN ROBINSON

It's a long story.

JEAN-LUC

Then start at the beginning. Hobo and I have all day.

JOHN ROBINSON

It started a few months ago. We learned about sex in school.

JEAN-LUC

You waited that long? Surely a boy of ten knew before?

JOHN ROBINSON

How did you know I was ten?

JEAN-LUC

You look it.

JOHN ROBINSON

Yeah, I never told my parents. We also learned about DNA. That's what got me thinking. I have a younger sister, Paula. She was born here, the weekend my real dad died. I noticed she looked like me and we all looked like mom. She also looked like my stepdad. I don't. It wasn't until the twins were born a few weeks ago that I figured it out.

JEAN-LUC

Figured what out?

JOHN ROBINSON

They look like my parents. The only one who doesn't look like my dad is me. I'm not his and he never told me. So, I made them tell me and they brought me here. They took me to his grave and read me a letter he wrote to me. He wanted to wait till I was older but I figured it out.

JEAN-LUC

So, now you know the truth? Is that why you're so upset?

JOHN ROBINSON

My dad was a priest. He and mom loved each other very much. They tried to fight it but I came anyway.

JEAN-LUC

Oh, that would upset anyone. Go on.

JOHN ROBINSON

(looks at sax)

This was his. He gave it to my stepdad before he died. A dead man touched this.

JEAN-LUC

And a live one, you. Sounds like he was always with you.

JOHN ROBINSON

So why hide it from me?

JEAN-LUC

Because of what you're doing now. You're over-reacting. Your father knew what he was doing when he wanted to wait.

JOHN ROBINSON

I am not over-reacting.

JEAN-LUC

Yes you are. I hear anger in those words. Hobo saw it a few minutes ago with your sax.

JOHN ROBINSON

Then why didn't they tell me the truth?

JEAN-LUC

Did they tell anyone else?

JOHN ROBINSON

The Walkers. They've been like grandparents to me. Now I know they really are. They were his parents. It's just been one lie after another. My mom didn't tell him about me. She didn't tell my stepdad about him. The Walkers didn't tell me about them. I'm one big lie.

JEAN-LUC

Now John, you are not a lie. You had two parents who loved you. Ask me how I can tell?

JOHN ROBINSON

How?

JEAN-LUC

Your clothes are clean. You're well fed. From what I can see your head and your heart are all right. Your parents were good to you, right?

JOHN ROBINSON

Yeah.

JEAN-LUC

And your stepdad?

JOHN ROBINSON

The best. He'd die for me.

JEAN-LUC

And your mom?

JOHN ROBINSON

She would die too.

JEAN-LUC

Then what's the problem? Tell me your earliest memory of your stepdad. Take your time.

JOHN ROBINSON

I don't have to, I know. I was two and we just got this new puppy. We were outside playing. I saw the dog run into the street. A car was coming. I started to run after it but my dad grabbed me. The dog was killed. I started crying. I kept saying it was my fault but he kept telling me it wasn't. He also said how much he loved me and told me never to do it again.

JEAN-LUC

Your dad was right. You're too young to drive but when you learn you'll find out that the driver can't see dogs or small children until it's too late. They run to fast. Your father saved your life.

JOHN ROBINSON

I know that.

JEAN-LUC

But you're still angry?

JOHN ROBINSON

Not at him.

JEAN-LUC

Your mom?

JOHN ROBINSON

Kinda.

JEAN-LUC

You shouldn't be. I see her point. Your real father was a no-no. She felt scared and probably ashamed. That's probably why she didn't tell your stepdad. How long have your parents been together?

JOHN ROBINSON

Since before I was born.

JEAN-LUC

So he's the only dad you've even known. He was probably there when you were born?

JOHN ROBINSON

Yeah.

JEAN-LUC

And he's loved you ever since?

JOHN ROBINSON

Yeah.

JEAN-LUC

Seems to me that man was a better dad than your real one. You know what a read dad is. A real dad holds you up when you fall and encourages you to try again, and then cheers when you finally succeed. A real dad stays by your bed and looses sleep just because you're sick. A real dad isn't afraid to show his feminine side and holds you just because he feels like it. A real dad holds you as you're crying when your dog runs into the street and keeps saying, over and over, how much he loves you. Do I have him pegged right?

JOHN ROBINSON

Yeah you do.

JEAN-LUC

Tell me, if your real father was alive and you could talk to him, what would you say? Pretend it's me.

JOHN ROBINSON

Easy. Why didn't he use condoms?

JEAN-LUC

(blushing)

Except for the obvious, think again. And this time be serious.

JOHN ROBINSON

I'd like to know why he never came to see me.

JEAN-LUC

How old were you when he died?

JOHN ROBINSON

Three.

JEAN-LUC

And would you have remembered him?

JOHN ROBINSON

I remember my dad and the dog.

JEAN-LUC

You saw your dad everyday. His face is implanted on your memory. How could you remember a man you only saw once or twice? It wouldn't have mattered.

JOHN ROBINSON

Then why didn't he come?

JEAN-LUC

I think I know. He was not in a position to be a father. Your dad was. He probably saw how your stepdad loved you and your mom and chose to stay out of their life. It would only confuse everything, especially you. He saw you were happy and that was enough for him.

JOHN ROBINSON

You sound like you already know?

JEAN-LUC

I've been there.

JOHN ROBINSON

You got a kid?

JEAN-LUC

A boy. His mom and I were very much in love. ­It didn't work out and she left. Sometime after I saw her again. She was married and they had a son. I was always good with numbers so I did the math. I knew he was mine.

JOHN ROBINSON

How did that make you feel?

JEAN-LUC

My whole world fell apart. I never kept in touch but that didn't stop me from loving my son. I saw him everyday. I saw him at school and at home. He just never saw me.

JOHN ROBINSON

You still see him?

JEAN-LUC

Everyday. I plan to tell him the truth but when he gets older. Right now he's just not ready.

JOHN ROBINSON

Can I ask you a question?

JEAN-LUC

Yeah, sure.

JOHN ROBINSON

Why do you dress like ZZ top?

JEAN-LUC

Am I? I just thought I was being lazy. Don't you like ZZ Top?

JOHN ROBINSON

They're okay. What's with the shades?

JEAN-LUC

I can't stand direct sunlight. It hurts my eyes.

JOHN ROBINSON

You sure you got eyes there?

JEAN-LUC

Positive.

(takes glasses off)

See.

He shows him his deep green eyes and puts them back.

JEAN-LUC

Any other questions?

JOHN ROBINSON

You got a girlfriend?

JEAN-LUC

A wife. We've been together for seven years now. I love her very much.

JOHN ROBINSON

What about your old girlfriend?

JEAN-LUC

I loved her too. And believe me I would have tried but we were a mistake. We couldn't make it. You see, just because you love someone doesn't mean you make good roommates. Pat and I make very good roommates. She gave me the weekend off. That's why I'm here. Sometimes, if I ask her nicely, she lets me come down here all by myself.

JOHN ROBINSON

What's your kids name?

JEAN-LUC

Enough of me. Let's talk about your music.

JOHN ROBINSON

I'm in the school band.

JEAN-LUC

You any good?

JOHN ROBINSON

I think I am. So does my teacher.

JEAN-LUC

And what would he say if he saw you trying to pitch it?

JOHN ROBINSON

SHE would have a fit.

JEAN-LUC

Can I tell you a secret about music?

JOHN ROBINSON

Sure.

JEAN-LUC

Treat your instrument as an extension of your body. No matter what it is it should be one with you. A good musician makes it a part of his blood. Do that with your saxophone. Think of it as a beautiful woman. Make love to it and you won't believe what comes out. It's one thing to learn theory and it is important to read music.

JOHN ROBINSON

Paul McCartney can't.

JEAN-LUC

You know about him?

JOHN ROBINSON

I took a class on the Beatles. It's required.

JEAN-LUC

Required? I can remember when they first came out. Now they're up there with Beethoven.

JOHN ROBINSON

Before or after he rolled over?

JEAN-LUC

Why didn't I see that coming? Alright, try to learn to read music. But once you've done all that, put your whole heart and soul into it.

JOHN ROBINSON

That's what my teacher says.

JEAN-LUC

Tell you what? Do you know anything about downtown Elizabeth?

JOHN ROBINSON

I know my sister was born in a motel room, room 76. Leave it to Paula. She couldn't wait.

JEAN-LUC

There's a bar in town called Johnny's Place.

JOHN ROBINSON

I know. It's named after my dad. His name was John Walker. He was a friend of the lady owner.

JEAN-LUC

Well, tomorrow is amateur night. I play some sax. How about you and I try a song or two?

JOHN ROBINSON

They won't let me in. I'm too young.

JEAN-LUC

What if your parents come, we do our thing, and you leave early? That way the owner won't get into trouble.

JOHN ROBINSON

I don't know.

JEAN-LUC

You could ask them.

JOHN ROBINSON

I guess so.

JEAN-LUC

You feel any better than before? You won't dump your sax when I leave?

JOHN ROBINSON

Don't worry, the sax is safe.

JEAN-LUC

It's getting late. Your parents should be worried. I can see them watching us from the window. Why don't you go in and tell them you're sorry? It would mean plenty to them.

JOHN ROBINSON

You're right.

(standing)

How do we do this music?

JEAN-LUC

Come to my cabin tomorrow at ten. I'll make lunch.

(standing)

I'm sure we can come up with something. We'll knock them dead.

JOHN ROBINSON

What if they say NO?

JEAN-LUC

Then we'll just have lunch. Go on now.

John gets up and starts to walk.

JOHN ROBINSON

See you later

(turns)

Captain?

Jean-Luc and Hobo are gone.

JOHN ROBINSON

Man he sure moves fast.

He walks up to the cabin.

CUT TO:

SCENE SEVEN

INT. ROBINSON CABIN. DAY. -- CONTINUOUS

Paul and Mary watch as John walks up.

PAUL ROBINSON

He's coming.

MARY ROBINSON

Let's pretend we haven't been watching.

PAUL ROBINSON

He sure spent alot of time alone.

MARY ROBINSON

He was probably thinking.

John walks in.

JOHN ROBINSON

Hey mom, dad?

PAUL ROBINSON

Hello son. Enjoy the weather?

JOHN ROBINSON

It was okay.

MARY ROBINSON

We put your bags in your room. You better unpack it before your clothes start to wrinkle.

JOHN ROBINSON

Okay, in a few minutes. First I have to tell you something. I've been doing some thinking. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. Please accept my apology.

PAUL ROBINSON

Accepted. Are you ready to talk now? I'm sure you have plenty of questions.

JOHN ROBINSON

More than you know.

PAUL ROBINSON

Mary, I think you should do this. John, sit next to your mother.

He does. She sits by him and caresses his face.

MARY ROBINSON

My poor little boy. You're probably so confused. I don't know where to begin. Why don't you give me your questions?

JOHN ROBINSON

Where do I begin?

MARY ROBINSON

Start with the beginning.

JOHN ROBINSON

Why didn't you tell my real dad about me?

MARY ROBINSON

He was a priest. I didn't know what to say. When he found out he fell apart. I couldn't tell anyone, not even my family.

JOHN ROBINSON

Why not?

MARY ROBINSON

In case you haven't noticed, we are Italian. We take the church very strongly. My parents were no exception. I couldn't tell them. I was pregnant and unmarried and the father was a priest. I have four brothers. I was the baby of the family. My brothers would have killed him and me in that order. I didn't tell my parents the truth until your real dad died.

JOHN ROBINSON

That's why they look at me that way?

MARY ROBINSON

Not just you. It's all of us.

JOHN ROBINSON

Why?

MARY ROBINSON

I disgraced the family on many levels. As far as my parents are concerned we live in sin.

JOHN ROBINSON

Why? You're married?

PAUL ROBINSON

I'm not Italian.

MARY ROBINSON

That's why the Walkers are so important to us. They accepted us as family. Who do you think took care of you when Paula was born? It was the first time they even found out about you.

JOHN ROBINSON

I don't understand.

MARY ROBINSON

I wasn't the only one who kept you a secret. Your father did too. You see, he never got along with his parents. You'd probably still be a secret if he hadn't died young. He didn't want them to make the same mistakes with you.

JOHN ROBINSON

And did they?

MARY ROBINSON

What do you think? They have been the best grandparents anyone can have. They love you very much. You're their little man.

JOHN ROBINSON

Are you mad at your parents?

MARY ROBINSON

No. I still love them very much. And I know they love me. It's just that they are very selective. I'll wait for as long as it takes for them to accept us.

PAUL ROBINSON

As long as we have each other and the Walkers it's a good start. They love us all, no matter who their father is.

MARY ROBINSON

Have we made you feel better?

JOHN ROBINSON

Yeah, but you didn't do it. Mr. Marcher did?

MARY ROBINSON

Who is that?

JOHN ROBINSON

The man I was talking to by the pier. He was out with his dog. We talked for a long time. Didn't you see him?

MARY ROBINSON

No we didn't. Why don't you tell us about him?

JOHN ROBINSON

There's not much to say. His wife let him slum for the weekend. He looks like he's part of ZZ Top. He has the hair and beard and wears shades because he can't see direct sunlight. He has this old mangy dog he calls Hobo.

Mary looks at Paul.

MARY ROBINSON

Hobo? I see. Do you have anymore questions for us?

JOHN ROBINSON

No. I'll go unpack.

PAUL ROBINSON

Well I have a question for John. When I was in town I was talking to Joe Kowalski. He's the man who runs the general store. He usually runs amateur night at the local bar. He won't be doing it tomorrow. He's come down with a bad bug. Anything that has a hole has something coming out of it.

JOHN ROBINSON

What has that to do with me? I didn't give him the runs.

PAUL ROBINSON

The owner of the bar is going to handle amateur night. I'm sure if we asked her maybe she could let you play. We'll just have to leave early. Would you be interested? You brought your sax?

JOHN ROBINSON

Okay. Maybe the Captain can play with me?

PAUL ROBINSON

Who's the Captain?

JOHN ROBINSON

Mr. ZZ Top. His real name is Jean-Luc Marcher. His name is French and ends with an "A". The Captain plays sax. He asked if we could rehearse tomorrow and he would meet us there.

MARY ROBINSON

I don't know John. We haven't met him. It isn't safe.

JOHN ROBINSON

I was with him for a long time and he didn't hurt me. Please mom? I'll be right next door. You call it the Catholic cabin. You can come get me anytime you want.

MARY ROBINSON

I don't think I can go to that cabin again.

PAUL ROBINSON

I'll give you one hour. Then you come home.

JOHN ROBINSON

You got it. I better unpack.

MARY ROBINSON

You do that. Dinner will be ready soon.

John leaves. Mary turns to Paul.

MARY ROBINSON

Are you sure about this Paul? What do we know about this man?

PAUL ROBINSON

Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on him. Haven't I always protected him?

MARY ROBINSON

Yes you have. I'll get dinner started.

She goes to the kitchen. Paul looks out the window at the Catholic cabin. It looks deserted. He goes to Mary.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT

ACT TWO

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

INT. CATHOLIC CABIN. DAY TWO

Jean-Luc is in a small kitchen. He has some pans out with food. There is a knock.

JEAN-LUC

Enter.

John walks in slowly. Jean-Luc turns.

JEAN-LUC

You came? I take it they said YES?

JOHN ROBINSON

They brought it up.

JEAN-LUC

Sit down. Have a seat. Do you want grill cheese for a burger?

JOHN ROBINSON

Both. Make it a patty melt.

JEAN-LUC

Good idea. How long have you got?

JOHN ROBINSON

One hour and I have to go back. Dad is watching me right now. He'll come get me if I'm late.

JEAN-LUC

You've got a good dad. Let's get some rehearsal early.

(gets his sax)

Let's hear you. You know TEQUILA?

JOHN ROBINSON

Who doesn't?

JEAN-LUC

Let's hear it.

Jean-Luc sits down as John starts to play. He is not pleased and waves him to stop.

JEAN-LUC

No! No!

JOHN ROBINSON

What's wrong with it? I did it just like the CD?

JEAN-LUC

And that's what's wrong. Everyone knows that. Remember what I said about music? You have to add more to it. Watch me.

Jean-Luc starts to play and improvises a few bars and stops.

JEAN-LUC

See what I mean. You still hear the tune but I added something new. Your turn.

John starts to play and does the same. Jean-Luc is pleased. John stops.

JOHN ROBINSON

Is that what you mean?

JEAN-LUC

You bet it is. Now let's try it together. Have fun and play with it.

The two play together and really get into it. They stop.

JOHN ROBINSON

Alright!

They give each other five.

JOHN ROBINSON

That was great! My band teacher would hate it.

JEAN-LUC

Well, she's not here. I'll make lunch and we'll get this down. Why don't you practice while I cook?

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. JOHNNY'S PLACE. NIGHT

The Walkers and the Robinsons are at a table. MAMA - LYDIA LANE walks over to them. She is smiling at John.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

We'll I'll be. You've become a very handsome young man. Mary, he'll be a real heartbreaker.

MARY ROBINSON

He's already broken ours.

JOHN ROBINSON

Is Mr. Marcher here yet?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Sure is. He just gave me his name. You'll be the first act and then I'll have you wait upstairs for your folks. It's not the first time you were there. You stayed there when your sister was born. They deserve a night out too.

JOHN ROBINSON

Just wait till you hear us rock.

WALTER WALKER

What was his name again?

JOHN ROBINSON

Jean-Luc Marcher, but I call him Captain.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Are you Tenille?

JOHN ROBINSON

Who?

PAUL ROBINSON

It's before your time. Lydia, he's only ten.

Walter's face drops and Grace notices.

GRACE WALKER

Something wrong dear?

WALTER WALKER

It's probably nothing. When do you start?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

As soon as the Captain comes back with his sax.

JOHN ROBINSON

(looking at door)

He just came in.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Then I better start. Save me a seat.

Mama goes to the stage and approaches the microphone.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Hello and welcome to Johnny's Place. My name is Lydia and I'm the boss. I'm normally not here on Tuesdays. My friend Joe is usually playing announcer but he is having problems holding liquids in. So, you're stuck with me. Tuesdays is usually a slow night so Joe and I have instituted amateur night. We never know what we'll get. So, let's get started. Our first performer looks a member of ZZ Top with a lumberjack fixation, but I hear he plays a mean sax. Let's hear it for Mr. Jean-Luc Marcher. Come on up, Captain.

Jean-Luc goes on the stage and Mama goes back to the table.

JEAN-LUC

Hello folks. I'm Jean-Luc. Just call me Captain and I'm going to play you some sax. But first I need my Tenille to join me. Is there a John Robinson out there?

John shyly raises his hand.

JEAN-LUC

Let's all welcome him up. Come on up.

John runs up with his sax and Mama takes his seat.

PAUL ROBINSON

He really does look like ZZ Top.

WALTER WALKER

With a lumberjack fixation.

PAUL ROBINSON

He sleeps all night and he works all day.

Everyone looks at him in confusion.

PAUL ROBINSON

What? I like Monty Python.

JEAN-LUC

You ready?

JOHN ROBINSON

Ready as I'll ever be.

JEAN-LUC

Then let's start. On three.

Jean-Luc starts to play and John joins in. Mama and Mary's faces drop. They look at each other.

PAUL ROBINSON

Something wrong, Lydia?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

There's only one man I know who plays like that and that's impossible.

PAUL ROBINSON

Why?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

He died seven years ago.

The two continue playing as they talk.

WALTER WALKER

Did anyone take high school French?

PAUL ROBINSON

No, Spanish.

MARY ROBINSON

Same here.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I never completed high school. Why?

GRACE WALKER

What is it Walter?

WALTER WALKER

Jean is French for John and Marcher is the verb for "to walk." His name is John the Walker.

PAUL ROBINSON

That has to be a coincidence.

WALTER WALKER

John's real name was Jonathan Luke Walker.

PAUL ROBINSON

You're imagining things.

MARY ROBINSON

He's not. John said his dog's name was Hobo. It is him.

PAUL ROBINSON

There has to be another explanation. That man is real. He is no ghost.

WALTER WALKER

Paul, you remember what happened when he passed? Was that real?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Real or not, it happened.

The two finish and bow. Everyone else applauds. Jean-Luc leaves the stage as John runs to the table. He is excited.

JOHN ROBINSON

How did you like it?

PAUL ROBINSON

You were wonderful. Looks like they want another song.

JOHN ROBINSON

We have a few more.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I'll take care of that. Excuse me.

She goes back to the stage and approaches the microphone.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

That was great. How many want to hear more? I know I do. Let's get the Captain and Tenille back up here. Where are you Captain? Come on up.

Jean-Luc has disappeared.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Looks like he left. Well, we still have Tenille. Let's get him back up. Come on up, baby.

John turns to Mary.

JOHN ROBINSON

I can't do this alone. I need the Captain.

MARY ROBINSON

Sure you can. Just pretend you're back in band.

PAUL ROBINSON

Go on son. They're calling for you. Show them what you've got.

John leaves the table and goes back to the stage. Mama hugs him.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

They love you. Give it all you got.

She leaves the stage. John stares at the crowd who become silent. Jean-Luc stands in the shadows. He leaves without being noticed. John picks up his sax and starts to play. Mama goes back to the table.

MARY ROBINSON

He's terrified.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

He'll do just fine. He's got his fathers blood in him.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

INT. MAMA'S UPSTAIRS APARTMENT. NIGHT. -- LATER

Mama and John enter her apartment above the bar. He sits down as she goes into the kitchen and comes out with a soda. She gives it to him.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Here you go.

JOHN ROBINSON

Thanks.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

You did good tonight. You made your father proud.

JOHN ROBINSON

Too bad he's not here.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

You might be surprised. You enjoy your drink and relax till your parents come up. They need to relax to.

JOHN ROBINSON

I know.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Hold on. I have something for you. Don't go anywhere.

She opens up a drawer and pulls out a photo album and gives it to him.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I have to go back downstairs to take care of the show. You can look at these pictures. It's from my St. Greg days. There will probably be lots of your mother.

(points to picture)

Here's one right here.

JOHN ROBINSON

Is that my dad?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Yes it is. It was a church picnic.

JOHN ROBINSON

They look happy.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

They were very happy till something went very wrong.

JOHN ROBINSON

Yeah, me. I was a mistake.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Absolutely not! You are not a mistake! God made you and he doesn't make mistakes.

JOHN ROBINSON

You mean I was planned?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Not by your parents, but maybe by God. You were the Walkers second chance. They lost their son and you gave him back. You ARE important. Remember that.

John looks at another picture.

JOHN ROBINSON

Who's the lady with the rabbit?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

That's Joe's niece. She died very young.

JOHN ROBINSON

Was she his girlfriend too?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

No they were just friends. John cried when she died. Pat was very special.

JOHN ROBINSON

Pat? That's the name of the Captain's wife.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

He loved her very much. He's buried next to her. I have to go now. Relax and continue looking. Your folks will be up soon.

Mama sees Paul and Mary enter.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

You're early?

MARY ROBINSON

It's past his bedtime.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Well, don't rush on my account. I pulled out an old photo album from St. Greg's. Have a nice night.

She leaves. Paul looks at the book page.

PAUL ROBINSON

Hey, honey, that's you.

MARY ROBINSON

Was I ever that young? I can't remember.

PAUL ROBINSON

Yeah, you're an older model all right. But I've invested alot in you and the others. I'm keeping you around.

Paul kisses her. She sees the other picture.

MARY ROBINSON

Who's the girl with the bunny?

JOHN ROBINSON

Pat. Dad loved her.

MARY ROBINSON

So much they were buried next to each other.

(sees another picture)

Oh look, there's Lionel.

JOHN ROBINSON

Who's he?

MARY ROBINSON

Mama's grandson. We were good friends. I haven't seen him since...your dad died. I really should call him. Your dad had a wonderful death.

JOHN ROBINSON

How can death be wonderful?

MARY ROBINSON

We all saw a miracle. I wish you could remember.

JOHN ROBINSON

I do, kind of. It's a dream I sometimes have.

PAUL ROBINSON

Tell us your dream.

JOHN ROBINSON

I'm in a small bedroom. A sick man is in bed and he's holding my hand. There's lots of people. You two are there and you are very fat. I know now you're pregnant. There's another man there. He's sitting on the bed. The man lights up, just like a Christmas tree. He touches the sick man and the man lets go of my hand and falls asleep.

Mary starts to cry quietly.

JOHN ROBINSON

It's not a dream, is it? It really happened.

MARY ROBINSON

(wiping tear)

It's real.

JOHN ROBINSON

The guy in the bed was dad.

MARY ROBINSON

Yes.

JOHN ROBINSON

I also remember he had a dog. He let me play with him. He ran away and I started to cry. I thought it was my fault, just like before. Dad had to hold me. And then the other guy came back with the dog.

PAUL ROBINSON

His name was Andrew. He was special.

MARY ROBINSON

Very special.

JOHN ROBINSON

Then why did he light up?

MARY ROBINSON

John, you're a smart boy. I know you don't believe in superstition like leprechauns or the Easter Bunny, but there is something you should believe in. Andrew was an angel. He came from heaven to take him home. You don't look surprised.

JOHN ROBINSON

I believe you. There's something else I remember. After he died I looked at the door. It was all white and they were standing there. The sick guy looked fine. He patted his leg and the dog ran to him and they were gone.

PAUL ROBINSON

How long have you remembered?

JOHN ROBINSON

Awhile. I always thought it was a dream.

MARY ROBINSON

You saw a miracle John.

JOHN ROBINSON

I know. I'm tired. Can we go home now?

MARY ROBINSON

Let's go.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT

ACT THREE

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

INT. JOE'S GENERAL STORE. DAY

JOE KOWALSKI is working behind the counter.

JOE KOWALSKI

Hello Paul.

PAUL ROBINSON

Hey Joe. How do you feel?

JOE KOWALSKI

Alot better. I thought I was going to die.

PAUL ROBINSON

That happen often?

JOE KOWALSKI

I've had the flu before but that was different. I almost went to the ER. Don't worry about me. I'll be okay. A few days of Gatorade and fruit juices and I'll be fine. What can I do for you?

PAUL ROBINSON

I came to ask about the current resident of the Catholic cabin.

JOE KOWALSKI

It's vacant.

PAUL ROBINSON

That's not what my son said. He said he was there yesterday. The guy made lunch and they rehearsed.

JOE KOWALSKI

The man from last night? I heard about him. They brought the house down. He can't be from that cabin. It's been empty for over three weeks. Father Bernard will be there in a few days.

PAUL ROBINSON

I'd like to check for myself. I'd like to know where my son was.

JOE KOWALSKI

I don't blame you. I would too.

(gives him keys)

Here. I'll be by later. I have to get the cabin ready.

PAUL ROBINSON

Thanks.

JOE KOWALSKI

Anything else?

PAUL ROBINSON

Yeah there is. Have you ever heard of a man named Marcher?

JOE KOWALSKI

Not around here. Is that our mystery man?

PAUL ROBINSON

You got that right. He sounds like a ghost. Joe, has anyone seen anything strange at the cabin? He did die there.

JOE KOWALSKI

No the cabin isn't haunted. I've rented it for years and no one has complained.

PAUL ROBINSON

I find that hard to believe. Tell me the truth.

JOE KOWALSKI

This is strictly between us. We have had some strange things happen but not at the cabin.

PAUL ROBINSON

I'm all ears.

JOE KOWALSKI

A few years after he died three ice-fishermen were out. The ice broke. Two men got out but the third couldn't. A man came with his dog. The three men got him out. When it was over, they turned to thank him and he was gone.

PAUL ROBINSON

Is that all?

JOE KOWALSKI

There was another incident. A family came here on vacation. They had a little girl. She was three. She ran off. The sheriff was called. Everyone looked for her. No one found her. At the end of the day the parents came back to their cabin. She was sitting on the stairs waiting for them.

PAUL ROBINSON

Where was she?

JOE KOWALSKI

She said a man and his dog found her and waited with her. They left five minutes before they came. We all looked for him and never found him.

PAUL ROBINSON

Any other incidents?

JOE KOWALSKI

Nothing definite. It's just sometimes at dusk people see a man and his dog sitting by the pier. He disappears before anyone can get to him. He must really love sunsets. Is he your mystery man?

PAUL ROBINSON

I'll tell you when I find out. See you at the cabin.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. CATHOLIC CABIN. DAY THREE -- LATER

Paul enters the cabin. It is deserted. The furniture is covered with white sheets. Paul goes to the table and rubs his fingers on it. It is very dusty. He goes over to the kitchen and opens the cabinets. There are only some pots and pans. He shakes his head and sits down on the arm of the couch. He puts his head down.

PAUL ROBINSON

That's it, Paul. You've finally lost it. Now you're seeing ghosts?

FATHER JOHN WALKER (alias Jean-Luc Marcher) appears. He still looks like ZZ Top.

FATHER WALKER

You're not loosing it Paul.

Paul looks up.

PAUL ROBINSON

Mr. Marcher?

FATHER WALKER

My name isn't Marcher.

He starts to take off his disguise. It is Father Walker.

FATHER WALKER

You know who I am.

Father Walker puts the disguise on the table. Paul cannot believe what he sees and is in shock.

PAUL ROBINSON

That can't be. You're---?

FATHER WALKER

Gone? Yeah, I've been gone for seven years now.

PAUL ROBINSON

Are you a ghost?

FATHER WALKER

It's too hard to explain. You wouldn't understand.

PAUL ROBINSON

But your body is in the graveyard?

FATHER WALKER

Right next to Pat.

PAUL ROBINSON

I don't believe what I am seeing. You really were with John.

FATHER WALKER

Yes, and I have a bone to pick with you. I asked you to wait till he was older. Why didn't you?

PAUL ROBINSON

I couldn't. He figured it out. Paula we could explain but not the twins. He's good with math.

FATHER WALKER

He got that from me. That was my talent. People could never lie to me either.

PAUL ROBINSON

Why are you here?

FATHER WALKER

I had to come for quality control. I had to fix the mess.

PAUL ROBINSON

You certainly did that and made a bigger one. He thinks he's seen a ghost. We all have. I have to admit ZZ Top was funny.

FATHER WALKER

I needed a disguise.

PAUL ROBINSON

Congratulations, it worked. Look, Father, I'm sorry we told him. We had no choice. There is no way we could stretch it four more years.

FATHER WALKER

It's all water under the bridge now.

(pulls out letter)

I wrote this letter. Could you please give it to John?

Paul takes it.

FATHER WALKER

It explains everything. You should have no more problems.

PAUL ROBINSON

He'll think I wrote it.

FATHER WALKER

No he won't. It contains what we talked about. There is no way you could have known. He'll see that.

PAUL ROBINSON

I'll give it to him.

FATHER WALKER

I have to go now. I've over-extended my time. Before I go I have something to say. I'd like to thank you for taking care of my family for me. You did a good job.

PAUL ROBINSON

It wasn't a job. They're my family too. I love them.

FATHER WALKER

One more thing. When do you leave?

PAUL ROBINSON

Tomorrow. John has to be back at school. He's already missed three days. That's plenty at his age.

FATHER WALKER

Could you bring my parents to my resting-place at ten? I need to see them.

PAUL ROBINSON

What do I tell them?

FATHER WALKER

Just bring them.

PAUL ROBINSON

You got it.

Paul looks back at the letter and looks up. Father Walker is gone.

PAUL ROBINSON

Why did I know he would do that?

(looks at letter)

No one will believe me.

He looks at the table and sees the disguise. It hasn't disappeared. He picks it up.

PAUL ROBINSON

Guess there's something you can't take with you.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

EXT. CATHOLIC CABIN PORCH. DAY. -- LATER

Paul is sitting on the porch. By him is the letter and disguise. He is alone. The cabin is locked up. Mary, John and the Walkers come up. He sees them and waves.

MARY ROBINSON

What are you doing here?

PAUL ROBINSON

It seemed like the perfect place to wait.

WALTER WALKER

Did you check the cabin?

PAUL ROBINSON

It's vacant.

JOHN ROBINSON

No it's not. I was there yesterday.

PAUL ROBINSON

I believe you John. I saw your Mr. Marcher.

(picks up disguise)

This belongs to him. He really wasn't ZZ Top.

WALTER WALKER

Who was he?

PAUL ROBINSON

You had it right Walter. It was him.

WALTER WALKER

My son?

JOHN ROBINSON

My dad? But how?

PAUL ROBINSON

(picking up letter)

He gave me this letter and said this would explain it.

JOHN ROBINSON

How do I know you didn't write it?

PAUL ROBINSON

He said you could tell. Come get it. It's yours.

John gets the letter.

WALTER WALKER

Well, open it. Don't keep us waiting.

John opens it and begins to read. His eyes tear up.

PAUL ROBINSON

Well?

JOHN ROBINSON

He wrote it.

PAUL ROBINSON

You got your wish. You finally talked to your real dad. I hope you're happy.

Paul starts to walk away.

JOHN ROBINSON

(reading)

A real dad holds you up when you fall and encourages you to try again and then cheers when you finally succeed. A real dad stays by your bed and looses sleep just because you're sick. A real dad isn't afraid to show his feminine side and holds you just because he feels like it. A real dad holds you as you're crying when your dog runs into the street and keeps saying, over and over, how much he loves you.

Paul stops and turns.

PAUL ROBINSON

Those were wonderful words.

JOHN ROBINSON

(walking to Paul)

They aren't mine. They're his. I love you dad. I don't care if you didn't make me. You made me the boy I am today.

Paul wipes a tear from his face.

PAUL ROBINSON

And I love you.

Paul hugs him. Mary is tearing also. John lets go and turns to the Walkers.

JOHN ROBINSON

He was something to say to you.

WALTER WALKER

Us?

JOHN ROBINSON

He wants us all at this grave tomorrow at ten before we go? He really wants you.

WALTER WALKER

Why?

JOHN ROBINSON

He didn't say.

PAUL ROBINSON

He said that to me too.

GRACE WALKER

Is he happy where he's at?

PAUL ROBINSON

He looked it. Son, you feel like taking a walk with your real dad. We need to talk.

JOHN ROBINSON

Can mom come?

PAUL ROBINSON

I don't see why not.

A car drives up. Joe and Mama get out. All turn to them.

JOE KOWALSKI

Well, what did you find?

PAUL ROBINSON

You were right. It was vacant. I did see Mr. Marcher. What's left of him is on the porch. We weren't lucky enough to know ZZ Top.

JOE KOWALSKI

So, who was he?

Everyone looks at Joe and are speechless.

JOE KOWALSKI

Why can't you tell me? I am responsible for this property.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

It was John, wasn't it?

Paul hangs his head.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

He came back. Where is he now?

PAUL ROBINSON

Where we all left him? He's with his friend Pat. Just between us, Joe, I think he was your mystery man.

MARY ROBINSON

What mystery man?

JOE KOWALSKI

It's a long story.

PAUL ROBINSON

If you'll excuse me, my son and I would like to go for a walk. The keys are on the porch table.

Paul and John walk away. Mary follows behind. Joe turns to Walter and Grace.

JOE KOWALSKI

What was that all about?

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

INT. JOHN'S CABIN BEDROOM. NIGHT. -- LATER

John is in his pajamas. He is sitting on his bed with his knees up and his hands around his legs. He is listless and looking out the bedroom window at the Catholic cabin. It is still deserted. Paul comes in. John looks up at him as Paul sits on the bed.

PAUL ROBINSON

Ready for bed?

JOHN ROBINSON

Guess so.

PAUL ROBINSON

You look restless. Will you get sleep?

JOHN ROBINSON

Probably not.

PAUL ROBINSON

Your poor little head is probably running circles. Alot of strange things have happened to you here. You probably have alot of questions. I know I do. Want to talk about it?

JOHN ROBINSON

Where do I begin? I know I was in the cabin today. I know I rehearsed. It isn't my imagination.

PAUL ROBINSON

I believe you.

JOHN ROBINSON

I saw my dad.

PAUL ROBINSON

So did I.

JOHN ROBINSON

Is he a ghost?

PAUL ROBINSON

I asked him that. He said it was too hard to explain and changed the subject. He did say what was left of him is at the cemetery.

JOHN ROBINSON

Then what was he?

PAUL ROBINSON

I have no idea.

JOHN ROBINSON

Why did he come down?

PAUL ROBINSON

Quality control. He knew you wouldn't take it well. So, he came to help you through. Looks like he succeeded and then he went back home. Did he look happy?

JOHN ROBINSON

I guess so.

PAUL ROBINSON

He probably is. He's with his friend and God. He has all the love he needs.

JOHN ROBINSON

He says they make good roommates and that love does not necessarily make good roommates.

PAUL ROBINSON

He has that right.

JOHN ROBINSON

Are you and mom good roommates?

PAUL ROBINSON

We are now. We weren't at first. It wasn't until I found out who your dad was that we started working on it. We almost split up then. But I loved her and asked her to give us another chance and she did.

JOHN ROBINSON

Are you good roommates?

PAUL ROBINSON

I certainly hope so. We have four children and three look like me. I can trust her.

JOHN ROBINSON

You think I'll see him again.

PAUL ROBINSON

I don't think so. He did his job.

JOHN ROBINSON

Why did he come to me only?

PAUL ROBINSON

You needed him. I saw him too but he wasn't ready for that. I caught him with his pants down.

JOHN ROBINSON

Isn't that why I'm here?

PAUL ROBINSON

No comment.

JOHN ROBINSON

How come mom never talks to him?

PAUL ROBINSON

She doesn't have too. He only came to you because you needed him. She didn't. She has her act together. Your mother is one mighty smart lady. Well,

(puts hand on John's knees)

You ready for bed now?

JOHN ROBINSON

Yeah.

PAUL ROBINSON

Did you like talking to your dad?

JOHN ROBINSON

Yeah.

PAUL ROBINSON

You still can you know. Every night when you say your prayers just put in a few words to him. I'm sure he'll hear it. Now get under those covers. Mom and I will see you in a few minutes.

JOHN ROBINSON

There's one more thing dad forgot to add to his list. A real dad comforts his child when he feels lost just because he loves them. You're my real dad and I love you.

Paul hugs him. When they part, Paul's eyes are tearing. He is obviously choked up.

PAUL ROBINSON

I love you too son.

Paul leaves and meets Mary in the hall.

MARY ROBINSON

How is he?

PAUL ROBINSON

As confused as we are.

MARY ROBINSON

I want to go home. This place gives me the creeps. I was always taught dead was dead. I don't believe in ghosts.

PAUL ROBINSON

I didn't believe in angels but I saw two. One even delivered Paula. I've learned whenever Walker is involved nothing makes sense. Let's go see our son.

They enter the bedroom. John is under the covers.

PAUL ROBINSON

Did you say your prayers?

JOHN ROBINSON

Yeah.

MARY ROBINSON

John, what's going to happen tomorrow?

JOHN ROBINSON

I don't know.

PAUL ROBINSON

He didn't tell you in the letter?

JOHN ROBINSON

He just said he wanted us all there. You can read it. It's by the lamp.

PAUL ROBINSON

I have no right reading your mail. It's private.

JOHN ROBINSON

I don't care.

PAUL ROBINSON

I believe you. If he didn't say anything we'll all find out tomorrow. Now get some sleep, if you can.

MARY ROBINSON

Night, John.

She kisses his forehead.

JOHN ROBINSON

I'm glad you had me. You didn't have too.

MARY ROBINSON

(sitting on bed)

Oh yes I did. You see God has given me alot of beautiful presents in my life. You were one of his bests. When I found out about you I was determined to keep you, even if I had to do it all alone. You were all mine.

(coming closer)

Just between us, I don't mind sharing you with the guy behind me. I think he's a nice guy.

JOHN ROBINSON

So do I.

Mary gets off the bed.

JOHN ROBINSON

Night mom. I love you.

They leave the room. He looks at the Catholic cabin. A light comes on and the shape of a man is seen on the shade. John cannot see him anymore.

JOHN ROBINSON

Dad, I don't know if you're watching. But if you are, night.

John turns off the light.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

EXT. ELIZABETH CEMETERY. DAY FOUR

Joe and Mama are by the grave. Joe puts flowers on the graves of his relatives. Mama does the same for John.

JOE KOWALSKI

My dear sweet Pat. Why did she have to die so young? Why did they all have too? She was the same age as her mother. It's just not fair.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

They say the good die young. I miss him so. He was my friend. I know when it will be my time to go he will be waiting for me with open arms, him and God. What time is it?

JOE KOWALSKI

About ten. What do you think will happen here?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

I have no idea. All I know is where John is involved, anything can happen.

JOE KOWALSKI

Maybe he became an angel?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Or maybe he just came back to help his son. He always loved him.

Two cars drive up. It the Walkers and the Robinsons. They get out and walk over. Walter looks at the grave.

WALTER WALKER

Why did he have to go to war? It's what killed him. We wouldn't be here.

JOHN ROBINSON

I wouldn't be here either. I'm here because he got sick. None of us would be here.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

He's right. John would still be working at St. Greg's. I would be in Seattle, probably retired. He would have a new secretary. Mary already left. Nothing would be the same.

PAUL ROBINSON

Oh, I don't know. I would still get this lady.

(takes her hand)

We'd have a few Robinsons. I wasn't letting her go. Well, we're here. Now what?

WALTER WALKER

What did the letter say?

JOHN ROBINSON

Just to be here. I don't know why.

Mama looks at John's grave and sees an envelope.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Maybe that letter has something to do with it?

PAUL ROBINSON

What letter?

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

(pointing)

That letter.

JOE KOWALSKI

That wasn't there a minute ago.

PAUL ROBINSON

What do we do?

Mama picks it up.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

We read it.

(to Walter)

It's addressed to you two.

Walter takes it. His hands are shaking.

WALTER WALKER

I'm afraid to open it.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

It's only John. Don't be afraid.

Walter opens it and starts reading. He gives it to Grace who reads. They are both choked up.

JOE KOWALSKI

What does it say?

WALTER WALKER

(taking back letter)

It says some personal stuff only we would understand. He does say one thing that applies to Paul and Mary. He wants to thank us for working with you instead of against you.

JOHN ROBINSON

Why would he say that?

WALTER WALKER

We were always against everything he did. We made plenty of mistakes we're not proud of. We tried very hard not to make those mistakes with you. We let your parents raise you, not us.

PAUL ROBINSON

Walter, you weren't bad parents. You just didn't understand him.

WALTER WALKER

He was my son and I never understood him. At least you understand John.

PAUL ROBINSON

I try.

He puts his arm around John's shoulders.

PAUL ROBINSON

Sometimes he even baffles me. He had to say something more.

GRACE WALKER

He said he never stopped loving us. He said he would wait for as long as it took for us to love him.

JOHN ROBINSON

Sounds like some other people I know, right mom?

MARY ROBINSON

Right.

Walter and Grace walk over to the grave.

WALTER WALKER

We are so sorry, son. I'm glad we could make it up to you with John. He was our second chance and you gave him to us. Thank you.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

Well, I guess the show is over. Time to go home.

PAUL ROBINSON

She's right.

(to John)

You have to make up some school days. Just think of all the homework you'll have.

JOHN ROBINSON

That's true. But at least you're the reason I played hooky. I won't get into trouble, you will.

MARY ROBINSON

We both will. Let's go home.

JOHN ROBINSON

Could I ask a question first?

PAUL ROBINSON

One question and we're gone.

JOHN ROBINSON

(to Walter)

Did he really like "Lost In Space"?

WALTER WALKER

How did you know that?

JOHN ROBINSON

He told me.

WALTER WALKER

Yes, he liked it. His favorite show had something to do with vegetables. What was it?

GRACE WALKER

I think the bad guy became a broccoli?

JOHN ROBINSON

And I thought he was teasing me about my name. I guess I'll have to check it out. Maybe the third season is on DVD?

PAUL ROBINSON

We'll check it out when we get home. I'll buy the DVD myself and we'll watch it together, after you catch up with your homework.

Paul and John walk away.

PAUL ROBINSON

So, Dr. Smith became a broccoli?

JOHN ROBINSON

You know about "Lost In Space"?

PAUL ROBINSON

With a name like Robinson I had too. Why do you think your name isn't Will? I knew better. John was bad enough.

John stops.

JOHN ROBINSON

Dad, I'll meet you at the car. I have to say my good-bye.

PAUL ROBINSON

Okay, let's go, Mary.

The Walkers and the Robinsons, minus John go to the car. Mama turns to John.

MAMA - LYDIA LANE

John never believed in saying good-bye. He preferred "Till we meet again."

Joe and Mama walk off. John looks at the grave and pulls out Father Walker's swingboy picture. He looks at it and then at the grave.

JOHN ROBINSON

I'm glad I got to know you. You were a nice guy. I'll remember what you said about music. I'll think about it every time I play your sax. I have to go now. Till me meet again, dad.

John goes to the car, sits down and buckles his seat belt. He looks at the picture and then the grave. John now stands in his white suit, minus the ZZ Top disguise. Only John can see him. Father Walker waves at John who waves back.

PAUL ROBINSON

Who are you waving at?

JOHN ROBINSON

No one. Let's go home.

The car starts. John looks at the picture and then the grave. The image of John gets smaller as they drive away.

FADE OUT:


End file.
